


(almost) confession

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Castiel thinks about his love for Dean...and how he's afraid to tell him.**a dean/cas poem**





	(almost) confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefcakemish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/gifts).



i don’t know how i’ll ever be able to tell you.

 

i used to lead angels in battle; fearless, ruthless.

 

today i stand in this hallway

(a human would pace, but i stand, contained)

coiled like a spring,

a nest,

a snake,

lost deep in my indecision and

desire.

 

i long for your touch and fear the curse of the angels.

i long for your love and fear the rejection of your heart.

 

for it’s love i want to give to you;

a fragile feather,

a mighty oak.

i have loved you for so long. it feels like

time out of mind,

but within the context of my life, it has been

but a breath. i cannot tell you when it began--

it wasn’t a moment. it was like

the first snowfall of the year.

a few flakes fall, you see them in the air but

they don’t mean anything--as soon as they touch

the ground they vanish, melted away.

okay, you think, nothing to worry about.

and then before you know it you are knee deep

in glittering snow, wondering when you blinked.

i’m standing in the snow, dean,

and i don’t know how long i’ve been here.

long enough that my feet are numb.

 

i still don’t know how to tell you.

i love you in

 

the space between stars

the moments between heartbeats 

the in-between colors of a rainbow.

 

so for today i will hold onto this love;

my pockets are deep and my memory is long.

 

and someday, perhaps, i will be as brave as

you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 8 | prompt: destiel and "the space between stars"


End file.
